robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Stockman
Dr. Baxter Stockman is an evil scientist and robotics expert who is a recurring villain in the many incarnations of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He has frequently tried to destroy the Turtles with the many machines he has created and has attempted to gain wealth and power using his genius, only for his plans to be ruined by the Turtles. In just about all of his incarnations, Stockman is the creator of the Mousers: robots originally designed to hunt rats and decrease New York's pest population, though Stockman also used them for crimes such as robbing banks. This page refers primarily to Baxter Stockman's original incarnation from Mirage Comics' TMNT series. For other incarnations, see the list below. History Stockman's original incarnation was a crafty businessman and scientist who created the Mouser robots to deal with New York's rat infestation. However, he was mostly interested in using his scientific genius to gain fame and fortune rather than to serve mankind, and he used the Mousers to commit a number of bank robberies, not for the money (the Mousers would make him plenty rich legitimately) but for his own amusement. Stockman's lab assistant April O'Neil discovered the doctor's plan and Stockman attempted to have her killed. He sent several Mousers after her, but April fled into the sewers which inevitably led to her meeting with the TMNT. The Turtles saved April and used the remains of a Mouser to discover where Stockman's secret factory was located. Stockman had intended to blackmail the city for ransom by threatening to destroy a number of New York landmarks with his Mousers, but the Turtles defeated him and shut down his factory. Stockman was sent to prison but would one day escape, setting his sights on April O'Neil yet again to finish what was started. He broke into the DARPA Building and stole an advanced killer robot, somehow implanting his own brain into the machine. With a new mechanical body, Stockman escaped from DARPA and hunted down April, injecting her with an unknown substance. He would again face the Turtles along with their allies Casey Jones and Nobody, but managed to escape, though not unscathed as he lost an arm in the battle and later blacked out. After regaining consciousness, Baxter would discover his robot body was fixed and somehow regenerated an arm. The other three Turtles and Casey find the Baxterbot in the sewers, ready to electrocute them with live power lines. Leo would turn the tables and electrocute the Baxterbot instead. While the Turtles wondered how Stockman got the robot to work, they did not know his brain was actually inside it. Or so it would seem. Assumed to be destroyed; only the glasses he had retrieved earlier remained. Years later, it would be discovered that April had been injected with nanobots during her last encounter with Stockman. It was also revealed that Donatello had part of the robot with Stockman's brain still alive and pinned up against a sewer wall hidden from his brothers for years. When Don would ask Stockman for a way to help April, the mad scientist would only laugh and say how she was doomed. The enraged Donatello destroyed Stockman's remains, including his brain, killing him for good. As for April, the nanobots were purged from her body, but she was left sterile. Personality In most of his incarnations (except for his 1987 animated version), Stockman is portrayed as an arrogant, narcissistic man who is quick to jump at the chance of gaining glory and wealth while always trying to avoid blame for his mistakes. As his failures begin to mount, his sanity dwindles and he becomes more and more obsessed with taking revenge on those who wronged him instead of using his talents for monetary gain. Other incarnationsCategory:Non-RobotsCategory:ScientistsCategory:Robot CreatorsCategory:Comic Book CharactersCategory:Cyborgs * Baxter Stockman (IDW) * Baxter Stockman (Nick) * Baxter Stockman (TMNT 1987) * Baxter Stockman (TMNT 2003) Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Mirage